A Goddess' Smile
by Repiece
Summary: He thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, but he was dead wrong as he definitely saw a Goddess right before his very eyes.


Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of Negima.

**Rated M for lemons. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

The light from the moon illuminated the calm, clear night sky as most of the young students who attended Mahora Academy were sound asleep in their dormitories. The all girls school was as quiet as it could possibly be as not even the sound of the footsteps of the school's Night Guards could disrupt the peace and quiet.

This could even be said about the room where the 10 year old magic teacher, Negi Springfield, slept quietly on his futon as his small, silent snores could be heard through out the room. Not even his quiet snores could wake up his two roommates who both slept silently in their bunk beds with Asuna thrashing around unconsciously on the top bed and mumbling to herself in her sleep, and Konoka sleeping like a young princess cast by a spell. Nothing could disrupt the peace that emitted through out the entire school, until the young teacher sat up up from his bed with glazed eyes as he mumbled something quietly before beginning to crawl toward the bunk bed.

Yes, this was the usual ritual for Negi as he usually would climb up the bunk bed and then slept along with Asuna who he claimed smelled and had the feeling of his sister who he missed dearly back home in England. However, I did say usually.

As Negi tried to climb the cold wooden ladder up to Asuna's bed, he suddenly felt himself grow tired and before he knew it, he slipped and landed on Konoka's bed with a thud and to make it worse, landed in a very uncomfortable position. He laid on top of her body with one hand on her breast and and the other hand in between her legs, near her crotch area. Negi however wasn't even conscious and in doing so was able to inhale the intoxicating scent that her body emitted. He liked her smell as said girl began to stir in her sleep and her eyes began to flutter open.

"W-What...?" She weakly said as she felt a large weight on her as she tried getting up, but couldn't. However, her movements caused Negi to unconsciously squeeze his hand that was around her breast, which caused him to squeeze her breast as she let out a gasp in surprise. "W-What..." She tried to figure it out as she raised her head slightly up and was shocked to see a sleeping Negi on top of her and became even more shocked when she saw where his hands were. However, she soon followed it by a small giggle as she found Negi to be extremely cute in the position he was and sadly she had to wake him up. So, she slowly raised her hand and began to shake Negi, which only caused Negi to stir and squeeze her breast again as she blushed at his touch and movements.

"Hmmm...Negi-kun..." She moaned as she shook him again as he finally began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Once he opened his eyes halfway, he felt the soft feeling of Konoka's body as he liked the feeling and started to doze off again, but when he realized that he was not on his bed and on something else, he raised his head and looked up to see Konoka's beautiful face as she gave him one of her warm, genuine smiles.

"Konoka-san..." He whispered her name still dazed off from sleep, that was until he felt his hands around something soft and when he looked where his hand was on her breast, he blushed, followed by him sweating and then panic arose him as he quickly stood up. "Aaaah, gomen Konoka-san...I didn't mean to do this...I mean...I ...I..." He tried explaining but he knew it was to no avail as he didn't have a single explanation.

"It's okay, Negi-kun..." Konoka reassured him with a smile as she sat up. "...you must have tripped while you were trying to get up to Asuna..." She told him as his blush got deeper at what he was going to do again.

"Gomen..." He apologized again as he lowered his head and closed his eyes from embarrassment. Konoka couldn't help but smile at how flustered he was and how kind of a person Negi really was. Sure he was a kid and probably didn't have any intentions on doing things that other males would probably want to do with a beautiful girl like her, but she knew he wouldn't do anything that others didn't want him to do. He was a stubborn kid, but his stubbornness is one of the things she liked the best about him. In fact, she kind of founded it adorable.

"Negi-kun..." She whispered his name as he looked up at Konoka and his eyes widened when she laid a hand on his cheek. "...it's okay...I know you wouldn't do anything like this...so I forgive you...okay?"

Negi couldn't help but be amazed at how she was able to calm him down with her warm smile that could make nay miserable person smile along. Her smile was so contagious that he felt himself begin to smile as he heard her giggle. "Arigatou...Konoka-san." He replied as her wonderful smile grew wider. Negi couldn't help but gaze at her luscious lips as he remembered the time she kissed him despite him almost being turned to stone. He never tasted such lips as hers and he probably didn't even taste the full extent of her lips as he was more concerned about the pain he was from getting petrified.

He suddenly felt himself gaze into her eyes, which she gazed back as the two of them slowly leaned toward each other until their lips connected. Negi was amazed at the feeling of Konoka's lips against his as it was fairly different from their previous kiss. She tasted much sweeter and her lips were probably one of the softest he ever kissed before. Her lips tasted like heaven if it had a certain taste to it and he could feel his cheeks get warmer. Suddenly to his surprise, Konoka begged him using her tongue to enter his mouth and he did so as the feeling got even better. Negi also began using his tongue as their tongues battled for dominance.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they had to separate to catch their breaths as they heaved from the loss of oxygen as both felt their bodies get warmer. As soon as the two caught their breaths, they immediately went back for another round of heated kissing as Konoka crawled toward Negi and placed her hands on his shoulders to deepen the kiss between the two. Konoka pressed herself closer to Negi as she won the battle of their tongues and explored his mouth as Negi's cheeks grew redder at the feeling of her chest against his as she then lowered Negi onto his back as laid on top of him and continued to kiss him.

Konoka moaned into Negi's mouth as she felt his hands move up her body and onto her back as he gently stroked it as he could feel Konoka sucking on his tongue playfully. She pulled back as a trail of saliva could be seen between the two as she positioned herself on top of Negi and looked down at him with a another one of her warm smiles and Negi could see that she held nothing but love in her eyes as she looked at him. "Negi-kun..." She said his name that sent shivers through out the young boy's body as his eyes widened when he saw her begin to unbutton her shirt, slowly as she first revealed her bare shoulders and then once she unbuttoned the last button, her shirt slowly fell to reveal her white bra.

Negi felt his cheeks get as warm as they could as he stared up at the most beautiful person he ever seen before. She looked like a Goddess to him and he could feel his a certain part of his body grow from within his pants. "Konoka-san...you look...beautiful..." At this, Konoka couldn't help herself blush and gave him the warmest smile she had ever given anyone as she lowered herself, placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately with all the love she felt at that moment for her savior.

When Konoka pulled away she sat back up and slowly moved her hands to her back and the next thing Negi heard was a 'snap' and his eyes widened as Konoka dropped her bra to reveal her mounds to the young boy. He thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, but he was dead wrong as he definitely saw a Goddess right before his very eyes. Her breasts were just the perfect size and her red, hard nipples were just asking him to suck on them. "Negi-kun..." She moaned his name as she reached for his hand and placed his hand on of her breasts.

Negi felt his face fluster as he felt the bare skin of breast against his fingers and he never felt anything soft before and he loved the feeling of her breast against his fingers. She then moved his hand along with hers in a rotating motion as Konoka closed her eyes as she took in the pleasure her entire body was feeling from what she was making Negi's hands do to her breast. She moaned at every rotation he completed as her voice rang as music to Negi's ears as she let go of his hand and continued the movements.

Negi then turned his attention to her perked nipple as he pinched her nipple which made Konoka go crazy as she arched her back from the pleasure. "Konoka-san...if you don't be quiet then..." Negi asked as he looked up at her, worried that they might wake Asuna up and she would probably hit him repeatedly on the head.

Konoka however, just continued to moan as Negi returned to massaging her breast while moving her nipple in between his fingers. Negi continued for about a minute or so before his body moved on it's own and he sat up as he placed his mouth over her breast as her other breast was massaged by one of his free hands. Konoka moaned and gasped at the sudden surprised action that Negi took as she placed her hands on his head and pushed him further into her mounds. She could feel him using his tongue as he licked her erect nipple and sucked on it at the same time was nothing she felt before and she was loving every minute of it. "Ah...Negi-kun...ah..."

Konoka could feel herself get wet as she was itching to get into the next step as she pulled Negi away from her breast and laid him back down onto the bed as she looked at him with all the love she could muster in her eyes as she stood up and began removing her pants. Negi's eyes widened as he felt his heart beat faster and blood rush to his head as he watched as Konoka removed the last piece of clothing she had and sat back down on Negi's waist, but now she sat in front of Negi's crotch that was begging to be released from his pants.

Konoka smiled at how Negi was excited about seeing her body and leaned forward to kiss Negi again. As both the lover's tongues swirled against each other, Konoka reached down to Negi's pants and slowly moved them down as Negi's erection escaped the confinements as Konoka lifted herself up. "Konoka-san...we shouldn't be doing this..."

Konoka giggled. "You say that after going this far." She told him as he turned away.

"But...this just isn't right...I'm your teacher and..." Negi didn't finish his sentence as Konoka placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about that, Negi-kun. No one has to know...it would be our little secret, okay?" She winked at him as Negi couldn't help but nod his head as she smiled at him and kissed him one last time before sitting back up and grabbing a hold of his member. Negi groaned at the touch of her hands on his erection as she gently stroked it.

"Konoka-san...aren't you a virgin?" Negi asked as Konoka looked at him. "So...wouldn't it hurt if you..."

Konoka smiled at him at how concerned he was. "Hai, I am. However, I love you Negi-kun." She proclaimed as Negi's eyes widened as she lifted herself so that his penis was just below her vagina. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself as the feeling of Negi's penis entering her began a wave of pleasure ran through out her body. Negi groaned at the feeling of slowly being inside Konoka as the feeling was like nothing he ever felt before. Konoka lowered herself until she felt a barrier which she knew was her hymen. Looking at Negi one more time, she lowered herself all the way down as her hymen broke and all of Negi's cock went inside her. "Aaaaahhhhh...Negi-kun..."

"Konoka-san..." Negi moaned along as both of them began getting used to being connected for the first time as tears began forming in the corner of her eyes. After a while, the pain Konoka was feeling before subsided and once it did, she began moving her hips in an erotic motion as Negi looked at her beautiful body with love and lust. She then began to ride Negi's cock slowly at first, but sped up with each passing motion.

Negi was in a valley of pleasure that he never knew existed as he watched with half opened eyes at the girl who was making love to him as she placed her hands on top of his chest for support. This caused Negi to place both his hands around her perfect waist as he joined in by matching the same rhythm she was in. "Negi-kun..." Konoka moaned as herself felt like she was in heaven and all the pain she felt before vanished and all she felt was pure pleasure.

"Konoka-san...I-I'm ab-bout to..." Negi groaned as he felt his climax getting closer as Konoka quickened her movements.

"Me...too..." She moaned in agreement as her own climax was nearing as well. The two continued to move in rhythm and before they knew it, both of their climax's erupted as Negi's seed burst inside of Konoka as her own climax drenched Negi's cock as both screamed each others name into the heavens, which did not seem to wake Asuna up.

Konoka collapsed on top of Negi after her climax subsided and then took deep breaths to calm her racing heart as she enjoyed something she would never forget, especially since she did it with the person she loved. After she managed to catch her breath, Konoka rolled off of Negi and then hugged him closer to her chest as she felt his breathing against her skin as she watched Negi snore quietly a way, tired from the late night exercise they performed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with that warm smile that came from a Goddess.

**The End**


End file.
